


you’re beautiful ...

by seshgremlin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: It’s pretty soft, M/M, does that need a tag?, kinda ooc crypto, knife?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshgremlin/pseuds/seshgremlin
Summary: a really short cryptage piece I’ve been dying to write for weeks in which mirage pushes crypto to his limit.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 23





	you’re beautiful ...

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not proof read, grammar checked, etc

angered pants fanned over his face as he lay there, plush grass enveloping his figure in its embrace. stars glistened in the night sky, a lack of clouds making them all the more visible. the moonlight glow was the only thing illuminating the field, but elliot wasn’t paying attention to any of that. all he could focus on were the brown, borderline black hues that glared down at him, and the lips he adored oh so much pulled back into a snarl that the trickster knew was only for show. the sharp point of a dagger caressing his throat worried him little - instead it elicited a breathless chuckle from his vulnerable position. jacket clad arms defencelessly lay at his sides, posing no threat to the breathtaking man above him.

the chuckle provoked something in the hacker, and a feral growl reverberated from his throat, the point of the dagger now more prominent. yet there was still no fear. “ i will cut your throat. “ conviction laced breathless words, uttered out through clenched teeth. raven hair swayed gently in the breeze of the night, obstructing any view from taejoon’s peripheral. yet he felt no fear. “ that will shut you up. “ lowering his face, cold tipped noses almost brushed against one another, prosthetics loosening their crushing grip on the handle of the dagger. as he hovered above him, irresolute, the fury contorted features of the hacker were betrayed by the hesitant gleam in his eyes.

no fear was felt. not by either party. without moving his limbs, elliot tilted his head back a minuscule amount. hooded eyes gazed longingly into those blocking the view of the starry night. “ you’re beautiful ... “ breathless words trailed off, whisked away by the zephyr. he saw the spark, something in taejoon’s eyes that made them widen - perhaps in disbelief at his gall considering the situation the two found themselves tangled in. hands which had once held steady onto the dagger began to shake, eventually allowing the dangerous weapon to fall with a dull thud onto the swaying grass. no sigh of relief was exhaled from the tricksters lips. he felt as safe as he did prior to the release of the blade.

silence ensued, encasing the two individuals in its warm embrace, the wind whispering its soothing melody between them. pale hands enclosed freckled cheeks in their cold grip, cold finger tips tracing over the prominent bone. blackened eyes which had previously been clashing with hazel freely roamed every feature of the tricksters visage - as if trying to ingrain every inch into his mind. a content sigh slipped from his parched throat, brows no longer furrowed in feigned rage. no longer than a second had passed before they simultaneously leant towards one another, lips clashing in a bruising kiss that had elliot’s hands reaching up to tangle themselves into pitch black locks - an attempt to extinguishing any remaining distance between the two, regardless of the awkward angle they found themselves in.


End file.
